Summers Gone
by ScaryPoppins
Summary: Its right after season two final Peyton gets pregnant and the only one thats there for her is nathan My first story please read and review give it a change please
1. Chapter 1

Peyton walked down the halls of tree hill high. Her first week of her Senor year. She was trying to avoid Brooke since she had just gotten back from the summer with her parents .She stood there a few feet away from her locker and there she was. Brooke Davis her best friend since they were younger. She walked forward she had to face her one time or another.

"Peyton Sawyer"Brooke screamed at her jumping to give her a hug.

"hey Brooke"she smiled turning to her locker.

Brooke looked her friend over. "P-Sawyer please tell me your not wearing that."Peyton looked down at her big black over sized sweat shirt and jeans. "Its the first day of senor year and you look like that"

"I woke up late"she said shrugging.

"Hey Pretty Girl"Lucas said coming up behind Brooke and giving her and kiss on the neck.

Peyton looked down a few weeks ago that had been her the girl Lucas Scott would kiss. "I have to go"she said walking off.

"Peyton wait"Brooke said but she was too late she was already gone "I wonder whats wrong with her"Lucas new what was wrong he was there. A couple of weeks ago everything was great.

_--_

_"Peyt were going to be late if you don't hurry up"Lucas said sitting on the bed they were going out to Tric. Peyton had gotten Fall out boy to play there again._

_"But I still need to straighten my hair"she said walking out of the bathroom with her hair in a curly mess like she used to wear it. _

_Lucas got up and kissed the back of her neck. "I love your hair curly"he said still kissing her._

_"Then Curly it is"she said backing way from him. Lucas moved closer kissing her lips softly "come on we're going to be late"she said walking towards the door._

_"we can be a little late"he said pulling her to the bed_

_"I guess it couldn't hurt"she said kissing him. "I love you" she said between kisses._

_"I love you too."he said laying her down to the bed. That night they never made it to the concert the spent the night making love to each other._

_Then a week later Brooke was back in town and Lucas and broken up with Peyton saying they were a mistake and that he never loved her. Then everything fell apart she had no one left._

"Sawyer you okay"Nathan said sitting next to her. She wiped a tear away from her eye. Remembering how perfect that night had been and how fast it got ruined always made her upset.

"Yea I'm fine"she said as she put a fake smile on her face.

"Sawyer I know when you not and I know that fake ass smile that you have been giving me the past month. Whats wrong Peyton."

Nathan had been there for her when Lucas broke her heart. Nathan hasn't talked to him since because of how badly he hurt her. "You're still coming over to my house tonight right"he nodded "I'll tell you then"she said looking back seeing Haley starring at Nathan "How are things with Haley"

"I don't now if I can ever lover her the same way as I did before. You now its hard to let the person that brought you so much pain in the last year back in"Peyton nodded

"But at least try. I'm not a fan of Haley right now but you two had a lot of good times too just remember that"

--

It was time for lunch at Tree Hill High. As the bell rang Peyton waited by Nathans locker. Nathan walked up to her "ready for lunch?" he asked putting his books in his locker.

"I'm not really hungry"she said walking down the hall

"you not hungry you were eating everything in site a couple weeks ago. I don't believe you're not hungry or is it because your going to see everybody at lunch"he said putting his arm around her when they passed Brooke and Lucas.

"Do we have to sit with them because this only happened like two weeks ago and I'm still not ready and you now Haley is going to be there too."she said hoping that it might change his mind on sitting there.

"I think your right lets go off campus for lunch"he said holding open the door for her. He smiled as the drove out of the parking lot.

"So were is Nathan"Haley asked as she placed her tray on the table.

Lucas looked up and smiled at Haley he was glad that his best friend was back. Then he looked down at his food and said"I saw him and Peyton leave"

"They're really spending a lot of time together lately haven't they"Brooke chimed in. That made Brooke remember a rumor she had heard early her today "I heard that he doesn't even leave her house anymore with out her. I guess there dating again."she said shoving some food in her mouth "sorry Haley"

"You don't think there sleeping together do you"Lucas asked Brooke but looked at Haley.

"You never now it's Peyton and Nathan. They were notorious for there sex lives when the dated."Brooke said looking down at her food "what do you think is in this"she said poking mystery meat with her fork.

--

Peyton walked in to her house and up to her bed room landing on the bed making a thud. She sighed looking up to see the pregnancy text box laying on her computer desk. "When did everything go so wrong"she mumbled throwing the box into the trash. Just as Peyton sat back on the bed Nathan cam up with the pizza box in hand.

"Thanks for making me carry everything up here"He said placing the box back down on bed. Peyton was in her zone starting at her bed spread "Earth to Peyton" he said waving his hands to get her attention. "Sawyer whats wrong?"he said sitting next to her. Peyton didn't say anything she just leaded her head agent his shoulder and started to cry. "Come Peyt"he said wrapping his arms around her.

"I screwed up really bad"she said burying her head into into his chest "I'm pregnant she whispered between sobs. The news hit him like a bunch of bricks never in a thousand years would he think that Peyton would be that careless or stupid to get herself pregnant.

"Who's the dad? Is it Lucas"He said trying not to jump to conclusions that it was Lucas but he new that it was and thats why she had not spoken to him since the summer. When he felt her nod all he wanted to do was beat the shit out of Lucas. Nathan kissed the top of her head "Its going to be okay"he said whipping away her tears with his hand "Lets eat we have to take care of my niece or nephew"He smiled opening the pizza box "But I'm not sure pizza is health but you know whatever"he said giving her a piece. She laughed a little at Nathan's actions.

"You know I love you right"she said taking the slice from him.

He smiled "I know and I love you too"He said shoving haft the pizza in his mouth.

--

Brooke drove over to Peyton's house right after school she wanted to talk to her about Peyton and Nathan to see what the scoop is. Brooke walked in to Peyton's house walking up the stairs "P-Sawyer its your bestest friend in the world"She walked in to the room not seeing her "Come out Come out wherever you are."she said looking in the bathroom and then her closet but not seeing her. She thought that she would suprize her so she was going to sit on the bed but there was trash from Peyton and Nathan's lunch so she picked it up and looked for the trash can when she found it she said a pregnancy test in it she pick it up and saw that the test was positive. Then it clicked in her head, first the rumor going around about Nathan and Peyton being together and now the pregnancy test.'Peyton's pregnant with Nathans child. I have to tell Haley and Lucas'.She took out her cell phone and dialed Haley's number...

* * *

**So yeah Tell me what you think about this I promise I'll update soon most likely tomorrow okay please review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

"So my husband impregnated a crack whore?"Haley said walking to the table were Brooke and Lucas were sitting."Thats just fucking great".

"Are you sure shes pregnant it could be a false positive that has happened to us be for remember"Lucas mind was blown. He had just broken up with her and she ran to his brother. He never thought that this would happen in a million years,but he did go right to Brooke after they broke up to. He was giving her a double stander and he knows that but Peyton was always better then him. She was always suppose to be better then him thats why he always loved her and always will.

"It's possible its not even his Haley."Brooke said comforting her now new best friend. How could see be friends with a girl thats sleeping with her own friends husband. Thats just wrong it was bad enough when Peyton had stole Lucas from her but know this was over doing it. "I have to say Peyton can be a whore at times"

"Maybe I should go over then and talk to her and make sure its true and thats shes ok"Lucas said but what he really wanted to to was to tell her that he would always be there for her no matter what happened. It was going to be his niece or nephew he would always love the child even if he hated its father.

"No Lucas I don't want you to talk to her."Brooke said looking from Haley to Lucas "you hear me no talking to her look whats shes done to Haley"Lucas looked over to Hales who was off in her own world.

--

Later that night not listing to Brooke he made his way to her house it was two in the morning but Lucas had remembered one of there conversations saying that she has insomnia witch prevented her from sleeping a lot. As Lucas stood in front of the Sawyer house he saw Peyton's room light was still on. When he walked into the house he heard the music of led zeppelin fill the house and soon recognized the song of _babe I'm going to leave you. _As he walked up the stairs then he stood there a little stunned by what he saw. Not really bad just he didn't like what he saw Nathan had his arms around Peyton as he slept but Peyton however was still wake thinking about what she was going to do about the baby there right in front of her was Lucas Scott the father of her unborn child.

"Luke..."she said a bit suprized by his visit. "what are you doing here"

"I wanted to talk but I see your busy I'll just..."He didn't even finish his sentence before he turned and started to walked down the stairs.

Peyton felt Nathan move a little walking up hearing there conversation Peyton got up for her bed "Go back to sleep"She said kissing him on the cheek "I'll be back"she said walking down the stairs and out side. Lucas hadn't even made it past her porch he was sitting on one of the steps that lead up to the house. "Lucas why are you here"she said sitting down next to him

"I wanted to know if it was true...but I guess it is by what I saw up there"Lucas said going very interested in his shoes "How could you do that to me he's my brother"

Peyton shook her head "How could you do that to me she's MY BEST FRIEND"she said trying not to get angry but it was impossible when your talking to Lucas Scott and hes being a dumb ass.

Lucas sat there looking at her hair it was then that it was curly like she used to ware it natural they way he loved. He remembered the way he used to kiss into those curls, the way the smelled of lavender from her shampoo. He looked up to her bed room window and realized Nathan was the one that kiss into those curls at night he felt sick to his stomach as he thought about that. He just started at window in a trance imagining what he would never be able to do again since he was with Brooke and now that she was with Nathan. "are you sleeping with him" Finlay looking back at Peyton

"What"she said in disbelief what he just asked "You've go to be fucking kidding me right. You have not right to ask me about my sex life. You gave up that right when you broke up with me for my best friend does she even know what happened this summer or are you to afraid to tell her"

--

Peyton woke up the next morning asleep on the swinging bench that was on her porch She stayed out there and cried after everything that had happen that night she was dreading today at school the looks that Lucas was bound to give her. Peyton walked in to her house and found Nathan making breakfast for her. "Is Nathan Scott cooking thats a first"she said sliding in to one of the stools in the kitchen.

"Hey I cook all the time I just normally use the microwave"He said setting a plate of eggs in from one her and another one next to her for him self. "We have to eat and then you have to get dress we cant be late for early morning practice."

"You mean you cant be late for practice I tooled Brooke I'm not doing it this year just with everything that going on you know"

"I cant Imagen Brooke was happy you quit"

"She wasn't but she said she'd just just get Haley to join or whatever"

"You mean my ex wife is going to be there every day when I have practice what joy"he said making his way to the sink placing his dish in there. "Your still going right because I need to use your car mine in the shop for inspection. So unless you want to walk all the way to school you have to come plus you can cheer for me"he said smiling

"I guess I have no choose but if Lucas comes up to me I'm bolting okay"

"I'll protect you"he smiled

"Pinky promise"she said holding out her pinky

"Pinky promise"Hes said locking in there pinkys together "know get your ass dressed so we can go"

Peyton went up stairs still replaying the night before "Crap crap crap"she said to her self "I really don't want to see him. Him meaning Lucas. She changed in to a Ramones fitted T and dark jeans it was to hot to were a sweat shirt and plus she wasn't showing at all.

--

Peyton walked in to the gym with her massager bag on her shoulder and her sketch book in one hand. She walked to the bleachers and sat down in the back row she she could lean her back against the wall. After Peyton was settled she looked up and waved to Brooke who was staring at her Brooke turned about and ignored her. Peyton just went back to drawing trying to figure out way she was mad at her again she didn't do anything wrong she barely even talked to her. Practice was half way though when Peyton suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She put her hand to her mouth and ran out. Passing by Brooke and the other cheerleaders.

"Must be the morning sickness"Haley yelled though the hold gym then the cheerleaders started to gossip about her being pregnant and who was the father. Nathan on the other hand ran out after her only to be stopped by Lucas

"Lucas get out of my way"he said trying to get pass him

"Is it yours"not moving

"what the hell Lucas"

"Is the baby yours,Is she having your baby"he asked again

"Lucas I cant deal with your shit right know I have to make sure shes okay"

"Just answer my dam question"

Nathan push Lucas against a wall "Why the hell she you care its not like you even care about her anymore and I highly doubt you ever did"Nathan then walked in to the girls bathroom were Peyton had ran in too. Lucas stood outside sliding down to the floor and starred at the floor falling apart inside his worst fears were true Peyton was Pregnant with Nathans Child is what he thought sitting there not moving an inch.

* * *

I like this chapter and i hope you do to so review please when your done and tell me what you think please


	3. Chapter 3

A/N sorry I haven't been able to update I've been away and then my computer crashed I'll be updating every day again unless something comes up. hope you like this

Nathan rushed in to girl bathroom finding his best friend in the first stall. He pulled back her hair while she throw up. Peyton lead her head against the wall of the stall whipping her mouth with bunched up toilet paper. "I'm sorry"

"Peyt its not you fault if its anyones its Lucas' for getting you like this"he said rubbing her back trying to make her feel better

"It's not his fault I should have known this was going to happen it is me. When everything going good in my life something bad always happen"She put her hand to her stomach "But this baby is going to have the best life I can give it"

"And it will always have me"he said smiling "Come one we only have a couple minutes till class begins" He stood up holding out his hands so help her up. She grabbed them.

"So what did Haley say when I ran out" Peyton began to wash her mouth out.

"Well she said 'it must be the morning sickness'"

"Dude you know your ex-wife is a bitch right"

"Yeah I think shes just pissed off at both of us right know"

"Why would that be"

"Because they kinda think that were sleeping together"

"But that means they think the baby's yours"

"Thats what they think Lucas was just in the hall asking me if it was mine It was pretty funny I can see why Brooke has those insecurity about you two"

"Nate I'm so sorry I should have never brought you in to this"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't want too"He kissed the top of her head "Your my best friend sawyer and I love you"she smiled

"Can we just skip today or at least the first couple classes please"she said giving him her puppy dog pout

"No we have to stay and go to school come on it cant be that bad plus you and me have a couple classes together and I can beat the shit out of anyone you want during them"He opened the door for her and as soon as they stepped out of there all eyes for on them. Nathan wrapped an arm around Peyton "Don't worry everything will be fine trust me"He whispered in her ear.

Across the hall Lucas was staring at Nathan in jealousy Lucas was soposted to be the one helping her though things when things went wrong not Nathan. But things had switched from last year Lucas was not protecting her all he did was hurt her.

--

Peyton made her way down the halls by herself after lunch. Nathan had to meet with Whitey to talk to him about what had happen in the gym earlier. Peyton was glad that she didn't have to meet with him. Whitey was like a second father to her when ever she need advice she would most always go to him. She remembered last year the anniversary of her mothers death that Whitey was the one that had helped her the most. Peyton knew that Whitey would be there for her now just as he was last year. Peyton walked in to Health and took a seat in the back trying to avoid the two people that were also in the class with her Brooke and Lucas. Peyton reached in to her bag and grab her sketch pad ignoring the looks that she would get or the whispers that would start in the middle of the class. there was ten minutes left in class and then she would meet Nathan for lunch. She looked up at the clock watching the hands move around the class. when the teacher called on her.

"Peyton why might people trying drugs for the first time"

Peyton sat up in her chair looking at her teacher "They might try them to get away from there problems"Peyton felt really unconformable answering that question because of her history with drugs it was another sore topic because of Ellie with her drug problems.

"Well you should know right"Brooke said load enough for the whole call to hear it

"What was that Miss Davis"

"I was just saying that Peyton would know since shes the one with the coke problem"Brooke said looking over a smiling slyly at Peyton. "Right Peyton"The rest of the class broke out in to side convertions about what was just revealed about Peyton.

Lucas looked back towards Peyton. He was in shock again. He had never knew that Peyton had tried drugs and now she was doing it while she was pregnant what was wrong with her. He was mostly pissed at himself because he had left her alone and thats most likely the reason for her starting drugs.

Why the hell what Brooke being a bitch to Peyton that what she asked herself I didn't do anything at all She know why Haley might be but Brooke was so post to be her best friend. As soon as the bell rang Peyton rushed out of the class running into the girls bathroom once again. She text Nathan.-Hey Nate I'm going to go home okay you can stay you have a game tonight if you leave you wont be able to play so stay-

When Nathan got her text he was worried about her-are you sure I can drive you home if you want-

-I'll be fine but thanks nate-

Peyton pushed though the door to the parking lot and jumped into her car speeding away. When she got home she saw her dads bags in the living room "Daddy"She said making her way to the kitchen "I thought you weren't coming back for a couple of more weeks."She said giving him a hug.

"Well we got done early and I thought I would suprize you"He smiled at his daughter and saw her eyes were red and puffy. "aren't you suppost to be in school right know its only noon"

"I cut out early I had a head ache really bad"

He knew his daughter was lieing but he didn't want to push her so he dropped it. "Well you want to have lunch we can go to the old pizza place you love"She smiled and nodded "Lets go"

She smiled and walked out to the car.

--

Nathan sat in the quad by himself at a lunch table picking at food. He couldn't stop worrying about Peyton. He saw his brother walking over to him. "What do you want"

"Not much I was worried about Peyton I can't seem to find her I need to talk to her"

"She left early not that its any of your business"Nathan said in a hostile tone "Why do you need to talk to her"

"Well I need to talk to her about her drug problem that she has"  
"What the fuck Lucas she doesn't have a drug problem she pregnant for pete sake"

"well thats what Brooke told the health class and seeing as Peyton just ran off I think its true"

"Lucas you know nothing about her or what shes going though just leave her alone"

"I'm not going to leave her alone I love her"He blurted out but before Nathan could say anything his cell went off.

"Nathan Scott,What is she ok,I'll be right there"Nathan closed his phone

"What was that"

"Peyton shes been in an accident I have to go"

"Nathan I'm coming with you"

They both ran off and in to Nathan car

--

Nathan and Lucas ran into the hospital 10 minutes later. "I'm Nathan Scott one of the doctors called me about Peyton Sawyer."He was trying to remain cool but he needed to know that she was ok that the baby was ok.

"I'm doctor Stewart"one of the people behind the desk said walking up to Nathan "Your here for Miss Sawyer right?"Nathan nodded

"Is she ok"

"She was in the car with her father when a truck driver ran a red light and crashed in to the driver said luckily for her she was in the passager side of the car. Shes in surgery right know she has a broken leg and a couple of broken rips"

"Is Larry ok"Lucas shot in after the doctor was done

"I'm sorry but he died on impacted"

"What about her baby, she's pregnant"

"She lost the baby as well"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys I'm realy sorry I have been updating in awhile trust me I am trying. I'm sorry for such the short chapter but my next update should be longer. And I know I changed my writing style for this chapter I'm thinking about doing the rest of the story like this so tell me what you think also if you do like reading my stuff I have another story that I jut put up call **Swallowed in the sea** and I also have some of my own writing on **Fictionpress com** heres the link to my story on there **fictionpress com/s/2583554/1/PowerfulbutStillSoWeak**

I walked down the halls of Tree Hill High. Just like I did on the first day of the school year but know I wasn't dreading seeing my best friend, but what I did dread was the rumors that I knew had spread down the halls. Even some teachers were talking about me saying "what a poor poor girl" or my favorite "She never saw this coming" well no shit I didn't see this coming My father was supposed to be alive, yelling at me for getting pregnant with rake boys baby.

I had to fight Nathan to let me go to school this morning, since it had only been a week since I lost the baby and he didn't believe that I was recovered well enough to go to school. I just couldn't stand being in my room or that house anymore it just reminded me off my father and it broke my heart. During the accident I had broken some ribs and my right arm trying to hold on to my stomach, which didn't help at all, I still lost it.

"Peyton you're shaking. Maybe this wasn't a good idea" Nathan had said placing his hands on my shoulder to try and steady me but failed.

"Nathan I'm fine. If you haven't noticed the schools always cold" I sighed seeing the concern in his eyes. "Nathan I'm fine I promise. Can you get me my leather jacket out of your locker so I wont freeze my ass off"

He reached in and pulled it out and handed it too me. She pulled the jacket on very slowly trying not to hurt my ribs even more. Now I was wearing all black except for my dads red flannel shirt, which I insisted on wearing, it made me feel like my dad was with me at least the sent of him.

"Peyton I'm sure everyone will understand if you want to leave the teachers wont hold it against you." I sighed this is going to be a fun day, Nathan nagging me to go home and everyone felling sorry for me what fun!!

"Nathan how many times do I have to tell you I-AM-FINE."

He shook his head at me. "No your not. I know you. You're still hurting from the accident and everything. Come on just take one more week off and I'll stop bothering you." If only I wish hard enough.

"Peyton what are you doing here?" Here we go the great and wonderful Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis to my aid. Stood next to me and linked arms with me. Yeah she was now trying to be my best friend. You want to know why? Because she fells sorry for me that I lost my father well boohoo I really don't need her fucking pity and I really don't need anybody's.

"I pulled away from her un-linking are arms. "Brooke get the fuck away from me."

"Peyton what's wrong I'm only trying to be here for you."

"Yeah like you were here for me when I found out I was pregnant or like when you and Haley told the whole school about it. No I would rather not have you helping me from now on."

"Peyton how many times do I have to say I'm sorry about that? Ok you really cant say I was totally wrong with siding with Haley. You stole her Husband from her." What the fuck is with this whole me and Nathan together why don't they understand that we are not going out that everyone is accusing the wrong Scott brother for getting me pregnant.

"Brooke just go back to not talking to me and pretending that we were never best friends because you ended this friendship when you went on her side with out hearing my side of the story about what was really going on. So know if you don't mind I have to go to class."

Ok so I didn't go to class I want to the library instead. I could be able to deal with everyone staring at me. I took a spot next too the dead poets row of books, no once ever comes over here its always been my little place just to hide and draw or do whatever when I just needed to get out and away from everyone.

So I'm not really all put together like I said to Nathan. I'm really just braking down more and more every day. Really my fathers death and losing the baby shouldn't affect me this much I mean People always leave right, and its not like I was expecting that to change just because he was my father.

Tears started to stream down my face as I began to cry. "I don't understand why did this have to happen to me."

"Because the world likes to be cruel on you and everyone else."

I look up to see Nathan standing in front of me. "Nathan just go like everyone else has."

"P you're never going to get me to leave you. Not even for a second. "He sits down next to me and wraps his arms around me gently being careful not to hurt me. I cry in his hold for about 20 minutes and for those twenty minutes he just rocked me bank and forth rubbing my back staying soothing things into my ear to try to calm me down.

"I'm sorry" I say lifting my head up laying it against the wall.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I'm such a mess Nathan I mean just look at me."

Nathan wipes away the remaining tears from my face with the pads of his thumbs. "You might be a mess but you are a beautiful mess." He smiles looking at me. "I know you can get through this, your Peyton Sawyer the girl that is so strong and independent it scares me. No matter what happened I'm always going to be here for you. You just have to let me in." I nodded. "Know come on Sawyer lets get you home."

"Nate can we just go to the record store or Tric just someplace away from home."

"No problem babe." he smiles and offers me his hand.

"What's with the doll crap are we in some mushy romantic comedy or something." I say taking his hand

"You know you love being called babe you're just mad because I don't call you it all the time. Now get your ass moving or your staying here"

"That was mean. You're just a meanie and I'm not going anywhere with a meanie pants." I say sticking out my tongue like a five year old.

"Yes you are now lets go."

I stand my ground and don't move and inch. "NO"

"Come on Peyton I will pick you up and carry you out of this school"

"You wouldn't dare" I say still not moving he wouldn't even think about picking me up that's just stupid.

"Oh you know I would" he leaned in "5,4,3,2,1" and he picked me up and throw me over his shoulder .I started to laugh. God I feel like I'm five again. He carried me all the way to the car.

"Wow you know sawyer you weigh a ton." I smack him in the arm. "Oww. Was that really necessary."

"YES"

He rolled his eyes at me." So were do you want to go Tric or record store."

"The Record store Duhh."


	5. Chapter 5

"Nate can you drop me off at the cemetery," Yeah I know visiting the cemetery isn't really a great place for you to go only days after you lost your father, but ever since my mom died its been a soothing place to be just talking to her (well know them )and feeling that they are listen to me.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Nathan asked.

See I know he cares and only wants to be here for me in this rough time. I get it but like I said before 'People Always Leave' and what happened over the last few months has really only proved me right. First Haley left on tour with out telling anyone, then Brooke left for the summer and didn't even call me and after that Lucas left me once she returned. Oh and not to forget the latest person to leave, my father. He left me far before the car crash with leaving me alone when he went on trips an didn't come home for months at a time but this accident only confirmed that he would never came back again.

So really eventually Nathan will leave too. Leaving me with no one else. So its best if I just fend for my self till that happens so then it wont be that much of a heartbreak.

"No Nathan its ok I want to spend some time alone with them." I smile seeing him nodded. At least he understands me. "Are you stay at my house or going back to yours tonight."

"I'll be at your house like always." He smiles as we pull in front of the cemetery.

"You don't have to pick me up I'll walk home its not the far. I'll see you in an hour or so. Okay?"

"Yeah." He grabs my hand and stops me from getting out of the car. He moves his hand to under my chin tipping it so I'm looking at him. "Peyt don't pull away from me okay. Like I said before I'm not leaving you. You're my best friend and I love you. You just have to let me in. Okay?" I nod my head slowly its really creepy its like he's reading my mind. He smiles and kisses my on my forehead. "Good. I'll meet you at the house in an hour and we can go get some food."

I smile and nod and get out of the car but before I close the door I say. "Nate."

"Yeah."

"Thank you"

"I love you don't you forget it," He smiles "Babe." He draws out the word knowing it annoys me.

I roll my eyes and laugh. "I'll see you in a hour. Bye Nate," and he drove away.

I make my way over to my mother and fathers grave and sit right in the middle of them. "Hey guys," I start out. "I wanted to tell you guys that I miss you everyday and of course that I love you guys. Nathan's been taking great care of me as you might have just seen that mushy moment back there. I don't know what I would do if he wasn't here. I brought you guys something." I dug out the picture I put in my pocket. "Its just a copy of the last sonogram I had taken a couple weeks ago before I um….."I still cant say I lost the baby its just to pain full to say the words. Yeah I know I didn't plan on being pregnant but the baby was apart of me and even if it was just in my stomach I loved it. Tears started to roll down my cheeks. "guys if the baby is up that make sure to take care of him or her I don't want them to be on there own." I guess its stupid for me to think that and unborn baby would be up there if there is a heaven but I just feel like it is. I smile and dig up a little of the ground and placing the picture and coving it up.

I stand up and brush off the dirt and grass off my hands. "Well I have to go meet Nathan. I love you guys." I start to cry for the second time at there stones. I slowly walk away to the main road just letting the tears fall.

After ten minutes of walking I pass by the river court and surprised that no one is there. I walk down and sit down on the picnic table and curl my knees to my chest. I just need some were to go to cry and be alone.

"Peyton?" An all to familiar voice calls my name. I look up and look in to the crystal blue eyes of Lucas Scott. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah just peachy. Why do you ask?" I say sarcastically with a hint of venom in my voice. When your ex girlfriend is cry its really isn't the best time to come talk to her.

"Well maybe its because you're sitting here balling your eyes out." He sits next to me. "Come on that was funny."

I glare at him "Oh yeah I forgot how funny you were, oh wait you were never funny." I wip away my tears. "Can you just leave me alone."

"Peyton come on tell me what's wrong." He says rubbing my back.

"Its nothing I was just at the cemetery."

"Peyton if you ever need anyone to talk to you know I'm here."

Yeah just like you helped with our baby. I looked down at my feet regretting not telling him the first moment I found out I was pregnant. But I guess its better know that I never told him atleast he doesn't have to go through the pain too.

"How's Nathan dealing with this?" He asked taking is hand away.

"What does Nathan have to do with this?"

"Well he was the father."

"Nathan wasn't the father. Me and him aren't together and we are not sleeping together."

"Then who is?"

"Luke I was three months pregnant. Think about it." I took a deep breath and wiped away the new streams of tears falling from my eyes.

"The baby was mine?"

"No Lucas the baby was mine, not yours, not ours. It became mine when you left to go back to Brooke. When you knew that that would hurt and crush me more then anything that has ever happen to me before."

"Peyton we have to talk about this."

"No we don't. The baby's gone and you left me far before that. So we have nothing to talk about. As of right know you're dead to me. And you can inform my best friend that she is too and the same with Haley."

-----------------------------

"Nathan." I yell when I get into my house. I haven't been able to stop crying since I left Lucas sitting there at the river court. I can't believe I told him. I'm so fucking stupid everything would be fine if I didn't say anything. Its just that I couldn't take it anymore with everyone think it was Nathan. Nathan wasn't the one that left me, Nathan wasn't the one that went off to my best friend claming she loved her and we were just a summer mistake. Nathan WAS the one that took care of me when I was cry over Lucas. He was the person that still cares about me.

"Nathan just left looking for you." A voice coming from my kitchen informed me. I walk in and stop in my tracks.

"Jake??"

"Don't forget about me Blondie." I turn around and see Chris standing in the door way.

"What….Why….You two here…..together?"

" Nathan called us." Chris started out.

"Well really he called me and this dumb-ass overheard the conversation."

"You two are friends?"

"Well I was in Savannah visiting my sister and her kids when I saw Jake, Nikki, and Jenny at the park. We began talking and well we became friends weirdly enough."

"Guys I couldn't find her. Do you think she's ok?" Nathan's voice came from the hallway.

"Yeah dude she's here."

"Damn this was supposed to be a surprise." He smiles and hugs me. "Way to ruin a surprise babe."

"As much as me and Jake love to see you two make those loving remarks I thought we were supposed to go out for diner."

"Way to ruin the moment dumb-ass." Jake says smacking Chris on the head. We all broke out into laugher.

"Ok lets go. We were thinking that we would go to the Café, Karen has been asked about you, and then to Tric if that ok with you."

When we got to Karen's I looked around quickly thanking god that Lucas wasn't there. I really didn't need to run into him and get in a fight or something. Tonight is going to be fun just me and the three people that actually seem to care about me. We take a table near the front window. Deb was behind the counter.

"Guys I'm going to see if Karen's here ok?" The all nodded looking down at the menu go forbid I interrupted them trying to deside what they want for dinner. God they're such goofballs but they're my goofballs. I roll my eyes and walk over to Deb. "Hey Deb, is Karen in the back?"

"Yeah go on back."

I smile and nod a thank you. "Karen?" I say Knocking on the kitchen door before going in. She smiles as she sees me and she engulfs me in a hug.

"Peyton how have you've been."

"Pretty good just getting through it all you know."

She smiles sweetly. "All to well." We take seats on the stools in the corner. "I know me and Larry were together for a short while but he was a good man and what I saw a great father. "She smiles and takes my hand "I just wanted to tell you that even thought me and Larry did brake it off your were always like a daughter to me and no matter what I'll be here for you if you need to talk or cry on my shoulder and yell and scream. I'm here."

"Thanks Karen I really appreciate it. I better get back to the table before Nathan and the guys eat it." I hug Karen. "And Karen don't worry about me I'll be fine." She give me a smile and I leave. For the past two years Karen has been the mother figure in my life giving me advice if I needed it and always setting me straight. Even after her and my father broke up she was still here for me if I did need her.

"How'd it go." Nathan asks as soon a I sit down.

"Pretty good." I smile. "Guys do you think we can just go home after this and watch a movie and just hang out because I really don't feel like being around that many people tonight."

"What ever you want is fine with us right guys?" Nathan asks Chris and Jake. They both nod.

"So Jake how's Jenny?"

"She's been great she said her first word a couple of weeks ago. It was Dada."

"Well you have to bring her in next time. You know I love that little girl."

"Yeah and she loves you too." Jake smiled. "Nikki and I were just talking about you. She said she wanted to thank you for taking care of Jenny and me while she was a little crazy."

After Jake found Jenny, him and Nikki tried to work it out and well surprisingly they were doing great together. It did hurt when I found out that Jake was back with Nikki but I was with Lucas at the time and I knew that Jake would never let anything bad happen to him and Jenny. So know I was happy for all of them. Me and Nikki have even had phone conversations every week just so I can check up on Jenny.

"Jake you do realize me and Nikki talk all the time."

"Well yes but I didn't know if she said sorry you know she is stubborn, just like you."

"Hey!" I smack him in the arm. "I am not stubborn."

"Dude you so are." Chris added

I stick my tongue out at him and he does the same.

"Wow guys real mature." Nathan said smacking us both on the head lightly.

--------------------

"Thanks guys for coming here to check on little old me."

"Would we ever let you down." Chris says giving me a hug

"Peyton you know we love you." Jake says joining in an the hug.

"AWWW. I want to be apart of this." And Nathan jumps and joins in on the hug to.

"Guys I cant breath." I say trying to wiggle my way out from them. They eventually let me go. "Be safe and call me when you get there. I don't need Nikki saying I kept you out all night."

"So you're scared of Nikki."

"No I'm scared for you because Nikki will bit your head off if you aren't home in a few hours."

"I know I'm scared of her she can real put fear in a man." Chris said smiling.

"So you guys are coming back in a couple of weeks right?" Nathan asks.

"Yeah. We really have to go if you don't want Nikki to kill me." He turns to Nathan. "Take care of her. Normally I would only trust you know who with her but you're a good man Nate." By the You know who he was talking about Lucas and the multi able times that he had saved me or helped me out.

"You do realize I'm right here. I can her every word you are saying."

"Don't worry man I wont let her out of my sight." and with that and a few more hugs Jake and Chris left only me and Nathan in the house.

Nathan slung an arm around my shoulders and brought me into him. "Let go to bed, **Babe**." He kisses my forehead.

"You know I'm starting to like that word more and more." I smile plopping down on to the bed and crawling under the covers, Nathan does the same. I lay my head down on his chest as he puts his arms around my waist. I instantly fall asleep dreading the day to come.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys I know I'm really slacking in the whole update thing but I'm trying I really just got writers block and it wouldn't go away. I really hope you like this chapter.

And incase I haven't said it thank you guys who have reviewed I really like your input on the story. Thanks

* * *

"Peyton trust me its not going to be that bad. I bet Lucas wont even come talk to you because he'll be too scared to." Those were the wonderful words from Nathan Scott as we were parked in the schools parking lot.

Yeah I had to tell him that I told Lucas about the baby being his and not Nathan's. He didn't even ask question about how the whole thing went down, he just made sure that I was all right and that he didn't need to beat the shit out of his bother. Which I said he didn't have to but he could if he wants.

"Fine but I get to pick the movie tonight if I have to get out of this car."

"Deal. Know get your ass out of the car or we will be late." I rolled my eyes. I highly doubt that he cares about being late but whatever. I grab my bag out of Nathan's hands and swing it over my shoulder. He plopped a arm over my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. "Babe everything will be fine doesn't worry about it," and with that he kissed me on my temple. "You know I'm proud of you for telling him, it was the right thing to do."

I nod but look at my feet while we walk into school. I cant help but feel scared all these questions are running in my head: 'did he tell Karen? What did she say? Does she hate me know? What did he tell Brooke? That wouldn't be a fun conversation with my ex best friend.

When I look up I feel a pair of eyes staring at me. I expected it to be Lucas or Brooke, but what I saw was a pair of icy blue eyes that could send a chill down your spine. When our eyes meet he said one word and I instantly knew who he was. "Cinderella?"

Only one person ever called me Cinderella and that was Ryan Blake. We knew each other since birth, my mother and his being best friends since high school. They got pregnant around the same time. Magically Ryan and I were born three days apart, him being the oldest. As we grew up we were attached to each others hip never leaving each others side. That was till my mother died when we were nine years old. His family moved away because it was to hard for his mother to be around tree hill with all of the memories that she had shared with my mother. We never saw each other again after that. We used to talk on the phone but that only lasted till we were twelve and got caught up in are busy lives.

My nickname of Cinderella came from when we would play Cinderella and Prince charming in my back yard when we were around six or seven. It was our favorite game to play together and I guess it just stuck with me in his mind.

At this point I was frozen in my spot still staring at his eyes. This couldn't be happening he moved away ten years ago I haven't seen him since. What the hell is going on?

"Babe?" Nathan asked worried. I ignored him. "Babe, are you alright?" Nathan asked staring at me. I nod faintly as Ryan walks towards us.

"Cinder-." He stops in the middle of the word. "Peyton?" he uses my full name I guess thinking I forgot the old nickname, which I haven't.

I only answer with the light whisper of his name. "Ryan?" He smirked and snaked his arms about my waist lifting me up in a hug and out of Nathan's arms. I wrap my arms around his neck to hold on. Everyone was staring at us I could just hear the next thing they were going to say. 'Wow she is already with another guy, what a whore'.

Ryan put me back down to the floor and smirked again. "And here I thought you forgot about your prince charming, Cinderella."

"Like I would ever do that." I hugged him again. "I can't believe that you're here its been what 5 years since we even spoken to each other."

"Hey you are the one that stopped calling me hanging out with wannabe cheerleaders." Ryan and I were never that found of the preppy girls when we were younger so when I told him I was friends with Brooke Davis and her crew he kind of flipped. It was funny.

"Babe?" When I turned to look at Nathan he was give a death glare to Ryan which I realy don't understand I mean hello It Ryan my best friend since we were in dippers and then I forgot that Nathan and I didn't really know each other till middle school.

"Oh yeah sorry Nathan." I smiled looking over to him. "I don't know if you remember but this is Ryan Blake, he used to live here and Ryan this is Nathan Scott." It was strange introducing them to each other even though I was sure they had met when we were younger.

"Dude you're hanging out with Nathan Scott, I cant believe it." Ryan whispered in my ear, apparently remembering Nathan.

"Ryan Blake," Nathan repeated Ryan's name I think I heard a little bit of hate when he said it but I could be wrong . "Doesn't ring a bell, sorry"

"It's all right I'm a forgettable person." Ryan smiled and looked back at me. I pulled him in to another hug.

"Didn't we just do this."

"Well yes but I haven't gotten to hug my best friend in five years so I want my hug time."

"Your acting like such a girl." He replied you didn't have to see his face to know he was smirking.

"Well, Well, Well, look who we have here, the school slut and her new boy toy. Trying to get pregnant again Peyton?" Brookes voice asked from behind me. I tensed up I do not need this to day.

"Brooke, back off." Nathan said putting an arm around me after Ryan and me broke apart.

"Nathan I can handle this." I say back to him. "Brooke, get the fuck away from me."

"Aww did I offended my best friend by calling her a whore." She made a fake sad face. "Oh well we all know its true."

"Brooke I'm really the whore here when you slept with more then 50 percent of the guys in this school."

"Well at least I wasn't stupid enough to get pregnant with a married mans child." So yeah apparently Lucas did not tell Brooke that's a plus, right?

"Brooke, Peyton come on stop it." Lucas said trying to stop the fight that was going to happen.

"She was the one that started it not me so you might want to be talking to her not me." I said getting slightly angry.

"Cinderella, chill. Take a deep breath, in and out, in and out." I did as Ryan said but kept glaring at Brooke. Finally Ryan and Nathan pulled me to walk with them down the hallway.

"What the hell was that about?" Ryan asked as we got outside. "You two looked like you were going to kill each other."

"It's a long story."

"Yeah which involves you being pregnant with a married mans baby?"

"Well…let's just say it's really complicated." I really don't want to have to tell Ryan about all of this crap, not when he just moved back. "I'll tell you it later ok Ryan."

--------------------

I made it though school with out punching Brooke in the face. Even thought I was extremely tempted to. I'm sorry but she won't shut up all day about me being pregnant with Nathan's baby on and on. Really you would think it was old news by now.

Every time Ryan would ask to get an explanation I told him I would talk to him about it later. Which really I didn't intend on doing, but I guess Ryan didn't understand that I didn't want to talk about it because he kept asking. So while Nathan went to basketball practice him and me went down to the old bridge by the river.

"Yeah whatever, So on to more important stuff like you being pregnant."

"Well I was pregnant but there was a car crash and I lost the baby not to mention my father."

"What?"

"Larry died." Tears started to form in my eyes. I still can't really talk about losing him and the baby I mean it happen like what a month ago. Its like rubbing salt into a wound let me tell you its really painful.

Ryan wrapped his arms around me tightly. "I'm so sorry." I nod

"It ok I'm dealing you know one day at a time just like when my mom died." He smiled sadly and nodded. "So back to the baby its not Nathan's and it wasn't some random dude. It was Nathan's brother, Lucas."

"You mean the guy that was trying to brake you and Brooke up this morning." I nodded again. "Isn't he Brookes Boyfriend."

"Well me and Lucas dated over the summer for a few months and well when Brooke came back into the picture he dumped me and went straight back to her. I really know how to pick them right." I laugh a little trying to lighten the mood. "And well when I found out of was pregnant I kind of didn't tell anyone except for Nathan."

"But people found out anyway."

"Yeah Brooke found out and jumped to conclusions and told the whole school that it was Nathan's who was married to Haley."

"You know your life is drama filled right?"

"Sadly I do but its best to just not think about that."

My phone started to play I got you babe by sunny and cher. Nathan has been playing with my phone again.

"You have to stop playing with my phone." I say as I knew it was Nathan.

He started to laugh "I only thought you needed a ring tone that when you heard it you would know it was me and it worked didn't it."

"You are such a loser."

"Yes but a loser that you love." I laughed only Nathan could do that. "I'm done with practice were are you."

"Me and Ryan went for a walk we're down by the bridge, Come pick us up."

"I'm not your driver."

"Maybe not but you are driving MY car know get your ass down here. Please and Thank you." And I hang up the phone before he can answer back.

"So Nathan's coming to pick us up. You want to come over and have dinner with us."

"No I have to help Mom unpack the house and see how she's doing."

"Okay. Well me and Nathan will be at the house if you change your mind or get bored."

He smiled "So you and Nathan are together?"

"No. We are just close friends I mean we used to date in ninth and tenth grade but it didn't work out."

"Yeah and that's why he calls you babe all the time."

"This coming from the guy that calls me Cinderella."

"I've known you since you were in dippers."

"Shut up you were in dippers to you loser."

"You and Nathan are living together that can not be good."

"Why"

"Dude he totally like you and my best friend senses that you like him back. I can tell."

"Me and Nathan are just friends."

"Yeah sure that why when you jumped on me and hugged me today his eyes turned bright green." I rolled my eyes he was totally over reacting Nathan wouldn't get jealous over me and Ryan. "I'm just saying the look he was giving me would have killed me."

"Whatever."

"You two are cute together and he already has the overly protective boyfriend thing whenever you come near another guy. I'm telling you He likes you."

"Stop Please me and Nathan are just really close friends nothing more."

There is no way that I would ever like Nathan again, I mean he is sweet and caring and he does love me and makes sure I'm okay and he defiantly isn't the guy he used to be. Maybe…. No Nathan and me are just friend even if Ryan thinks other wise. And even if I did like Nathan its not like Nathan likes me back.

"I just hope you two aren't sharing a bed I mean that has to be an overload of sexual tension."

* * *

Hey so tell me what do you think about this guy Ryan

I really added him because I felt like Peyton was so alone I mean yeah she had Nathan but she needed more friends to talk to.

Tell me what you think about the chapter if it was horrible or great or just okay I love your input and of course any suggestions for the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ryyyyyan!" I wined as he drags me into my bedroom pulling on my arm rather hard. "Why do I have to go to the party."

"Because you are my best friend and you need to get out of this house." Ryan says as he stops at my closet.

Ryan has decided that I don't go out enough and that it was his job to take me to a party and that's not the best part. The party is a Brooke and Haley's apartment. I nearly choked when I heard that Brooke had invited him. I tried to tell him that they won't want me and Nathan there but he will not listen to anything I say. This should be fun.

"Now take a shower and put this on. Nathan and I will be down stairs. You have a hour." He hands me my black skirt and a plan black shirt. He then walks over to my bed and throws my father's red plaid button up at me and left.

The only reason Ryan is letting Nathan come is because Nathan threated him that he would lose a body part of his body if he didn't go so I would be ok. I swear he thinks I'm going to break if someone yells at me. But I am clad that he is coming so I won't be alone. I mean I haven't gone to a party since I found out I was pregnant and the last time I was with Lucas and I really didn't want to think about that.

I was walking down the stairs when I heard them talking.

"Nathan she will be fine."

"You don't get it. We are going to a party that is being hosted by her old best friend. Something is going to happen I know it. Brooke would have never invited you unless she as something planned."

"Brooke is a pretty nice person Nate she wouldn't hurt anyone."

"Ryan you don't know her like we do. But if she has something planned then I will take care of it. I am a big girl." I say walking into the living room.

"Babe we don't have to go."

"No Nathan I am going I'm not scared of her if she thinks she can pull something she is wrong." I smile at them. "Like you said in the library the other day, I am strong and independent. I can get though this just like I got though everything else."

"Okay babe but we leave if anything happens." Nathans says standing up and wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Fine." I smile at him and look back over to Ryan."Now can I please put jeans on I'm not really a skirt person."

"No you are staying in the skirt. You look hot Cinderella."

"No hitting on my best friend."

"I was not hitting on her and she was my best friend first."

"Guys stop we do not did this conversation again!" They always do this every day and then ask me who is my best friend its like they're five. Its annoying I mean they didn't even like each other the first couple of days. But they had a 'guy to guy' talk and apparently they are cool now. "Okay know lets go and get this over with."

We ended up at the party 20 minutes later after they fought on what car we were taking and who was driving. I ended up having to grab the keys out of both of their hands and jumped into my car. I all most left without them.

We wa;led i[ tp the second floor. The stairwell was crowed as much as the apartment was. I stopped Nathan we got to the door.

"Are you going to be okay in there I mean this was your apartment?"

"Babe it was never my apartment it was Naleys and I'm not apart of that anymore." He smiled and placed his arm around my shoulders and dragged me though the door. "Party time, Babe."

"Great."

"I'm going to get us drinks what do you want."

"How about a coke and vodka."

"Coming right up.

He walks in to the kitchen and I walked and sat on an empty arm chair. Trying to go un noticed by everyone. Only if I could be that lucky.

"Bitch what are you doing here?" That was Brooke with a bottle of beer in her hand.

"I'm here with Ryan and Nathan. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Oh so you do three sums know."

"Brooke I suggest you walk away before I hurt you."

"Oh but come on we need some entertainment I'm sure we can get a pole in here and you can work it. You should be glad you lost that baby I mean or else they would have had a crack whore for a mother." We were starting to get a circle of people around us. I stood up and started to walk away when she gripped on to my arm and pulled me to face her. "You do not walk away when I'm talking to you BITCH." And then she slapped me.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"What you going to do?" she pushed me backed in to the crowed. Okay so I know I shouldn't fight her she is trashed but I just don't know it pissed me off. I let her walked all over me for the better part of my life and I'm letting her do it again. No fucking way. So I did what every pissed off person would do. I rammed my fist into her pretty little face.

"That's what I'm going to do." I smile as she crashed down onto the floor. It not my fault she does not talk about the baby that way. I take a deep breath and look around to find Nathan. But I couldn't find him. I fight though the circle that was surrounding Brooke and me. I walk down the hall to the bed room. I just needed a little time to myself. When I open the door, there stood Lucas, Nathan and Ryan. Ryan was trying to pull Lucas and Nathan off of each other.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?" I yelled and lucas stopped in mid punch. It was then that I noticed that Nathan had a bloody nose and Lucas had a pretty big split lip. I rushed over to Nathan pushing Lucas away. "Are you okay?"

"Babe I'm fine."

"Well you're not going to be when I get though with you. What were you guys thinking Fighting." Okay so I know I shouldn't really yell at them with this since I just did that with Brooke but lets forget that.

"Peyt we were just talking." Lucas says walking closer to me.

"Oh yeah just talking and your fist just ended up in each others faces."

"Lucas and Nathan were talking about you." Ryan says standing between lucas and me.

"And that would be why?"

"Seems Lucas was angry that no one told him the baby was his."

"YOU SAY WHAT NOW?" Brooke is standing in the hallway with Haley by her side.

"The baby was mine Brooke." Lucas says sitting on the bed giving up trying to come near me.

"No you are gone just like Brooke just like Haley. Like my dad, my mom, the baby. But unlike the three of them you all chose to leave and when you did you decided that I meant nothing to anyone of you. So now I'm choosing to leave the three of you." I look over to Nathan and Ryan. "You guys ready to leave." They nodded and Nathan walked over to putting a protective arm around my waist and walking me out thought the party.

When we were getting in the car I threw my keys to Ryan and crawled in to the back seat Nathan joined me. "I'm proud of you babe. I'm sure your mother and Father would be proud even the little guy." He kisses my forehead and I lean into him.

"Can we go see them."

"Sure babe. Ryan droop us off at the cemetery."

Ryan drops the two of us off at the front gate. I grab Nathans hand as we enter the cemetery. "You know you didn't have to come with me."

"Yeah I know but I wanted too You mean a lot to me babe."

"Thanks Nate." I smile and let go of his hand as we get to their head stone and sit down. "Hey mom hey dad. I just wanted to stop by. I miss you both, You know that. Ryan's back in town, his family moved back its nice having them back in town like part of the family. How is the baby doing last time I was here I made sure you guys would take care of her." I never new what the sex was but I felt like it was a girl and over the past month I was sick of having to call her it or the baby. "I found the perfect name for her, Summer Anne Sawyer." Tears slide down my face as I say the last words. Nathan comes up next to me and gives me a tight squeeze.

"Hey Mrs. Sawyer and Mr. Sawyer I just wanted to tell you how well Peyton is doing. She is so strong and is such a fighter it's unbelievable but if anyone could get though all of the stuff she's been though they would have to come up as a fighter." He smiles. "I'm trying to protect her and make sure she doesn't get into trouble but guess what she did today. She punched Brooke and stood up to both Lucas and Brooke. I'm so proud of her." I lean into Nathan. "Babe that is a beautiful name for her. Summer…"

"Yeah I just wished I could have given it to her but Summers gone." I sigh as Nathan kisses my temple. We stay there for at least and hour just in silence him holding me.

**A/N: Hey guys its been awhile and you can yell at me all you want. But I think that The few months away made miss this story so much more and made me a better writer its all up to so tell me what you think and go read my other story swallowed in the sea. I love this chapter and I hope you liked the ending. I've been getting asked were I got the title from and I thought I would give you the reason for that. So like always give me your thoughts and ideas for the story. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
